


Matsumoto Asters

by zukiria



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flower Stealing Au, I'm Sorry, M/M, Not angsty I promise, and flower stealing/flower picking, i have no idea what this is, mostly just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zukiria/pseuds/zukiria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Oikawa woke up that mornig, he had no idea he would soon find someone stealing flowers from his garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matsumoto Asters

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Ria here!!~ ヽ(^◇^*)/  
> Woah, would you look at that. I actually managed to write something, the gods have blessed me once again (◡‿◡✿)
> 
> I have no idea what possesed me to write this, I wrote it in like, one hour and a half so I hope it's good and I didn't completely made them too oc ٩◔‿◔۶  
> Procrastination is bad kids!!! don't let it win over you!!  
> I don't have a beta reader, and I tried to make this as perfect as possible but if you find any mistakes please point them out!!  
> Prompt was:  
> “Sometimes I steal flowers from your garden on my way to the cemetery, but today you’ve caught me and have demanded to come with me to make sure the “girl is pretty enough to warrant flower theft” and I’m trying to figure out how to break it to you that we’re on our way to a graveyard”  
> So, with nothing more to add, enjoy!!

Oikawa Tooru was having a great day.

Well, he was until someone decided it was a really good idea to steal flowers from his precious garden.

It was early in the morning, the sun rays barely passing through the horizon, painting the clouds a beautiful rainbow. The morning chill was still in the air, despite it being the middle of spring, and not many people could be seen on the streets. Oikawa had been getting ready to go on his morning run, fixing his sneakers and wondering if he should put on a sweater before going out when something outside his window caught his eye. Now, for any normal person this wouldn’t have been such a suspicious thing to happen, except it was the window where Oikawa had his precious flowerbeds that he had worked so hard to shield from the especially crude winter that had just passed, so he had uncovered them permanently not long before.

As soon as he realized that it was not an illusion and someone was actually outside his window, he opened the door quietly and narrowed his eyes at the person who was looking at his flowers way too close for comfort.

It was a boy, a young man not much older than him; with short dark hair and an impressive scowl on his face, which in no way discouraged him to notice just how handsome the boy was.

Tooru observed as the boy contemplated his flowers with that deep frown of his, but as time passed he realized that the look on the stranger’s face wasn’t angry, but more of a thoughtful gaze, with the way his eyes crinkled at the edges and his lower lip protruded slightly…

His eyes widened and all thought process came to a halt when the stranger suddenly nodded to himself and, reaching out his hand, cut some of his precious flowers. Oikawa quickly opened the rest of the door and marched up to the stranger, morning run all but forgotten because he had to avenge his flowers.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?” At the sound of his voice, the flower killing stranger almost jumped then feet and quickly turned back to face him, hiding the murdering hand still holding the flowers behind his back.

“Uh, hey?” the boy replied, and if Oikawa’s eyes weren’t failing, there was a very small tint of red in his face.

“Don’t “hey” me, what did you do to my flowers? What do you think justifies killing some innocent flower?” Tooru crossed his arms and watched how the rest of the other man’s face reddened and he fidgeted a little.

“Uh, I was just…”

“Oh! I know! You have a date and decided to sneak up on my innocent, beautiful flowers to bring them to this date of you!” Tooru interrupted the boy, narrowing his eyes.

“That’s not what I-!” The stranger’s previously sort-of-embarrassed-but-not-really expression was rapidly turning into one of anger, and Tooru felt the sudden but compelling urge to tease him, just to see his reaction.

“My, my, the nerve of you! You must be quite a catch, Mr. Flower Thief” Oikawa let out a shit eating grin, watching with growing amusement as a vein pulsed on the other’s forehead.

“I’m telling you, that’s not what I was doing!” the boy almost shouted and Oikawa raised an eyebrow.

“Sure you weren’t, and then what were you doing?” He watched as the anger present in the stranger’s face dissipated and the red tinge returned

“Well, I w-was um… this… I was… uh” Oikawa was almost out right laughing at how embarrassed the boy looked, finding it almost endearing how nervous he was about picking up a flower, but he quickly hid his emotions and huffed in mocked annoyance.

“Well, if you are going to steal my flowers for your date then I, as the person who cared for them  all this time, have a right to know who you are giving these flowers to, to make sure they are as pretty as my flowers to deserve them.” Without waiting for an answer, Oikawa turned and quickly locked the door to his house, not wasting a single minute before turning and looking expectantly at the other man, who seemingly was about to protest, but closed his mouth when Tooru grinned at him and made an exaggerate gesture with his arm, signaling for the other to lead the way.  The other scratched his head and then, with a long suffering sigh, started walking away from Oikawa’s house at a quick pace.

Oikawa quickly caught up to him and settled by his side, admiring the beautiful colors of the sky and swinging his arms childishly while walking, when a thought occurred to him.

“Hey, what’s your name?”

“Why do you want to know?” the other scowled at his question and Oikawa shrugged.

“I would like to know the name of the person whom so rudely killed my innocent flowers and interrupted my morning run.”

“You didn’t have to come!” the other snapped while clutching the flowers to his chest and turning his face away, but then after a few paces muttered “Iwaizumi Hajime”

Oikawa grinned “Well, Iwaizumi Hajime, I would normally say “nice to meet you” but then again I don’t really meet much people when they’re stealing flowers from my garden, so I’ll just settle with “Hello, my name is Oikawa Tooru”” Iwaizumi just looked at him with a deadpan expression while his eyebrow twitched before grunting and looking away again. 

After that their walk continued in silence, with just Tooru occasionally humming part of a song he heard in the radio the day before at volleyball practice, and Iwaizumi sighing several more times –in annoyance or despair, whichever is good- until suddenly Oikawa realized that they weren’t going towards the center of the city –where you would normally have a date- but towards the graveyard just on the outskirts of the city and, incidentally, not so far away from his house.

Oikawa kept quiet and just followed Iwaizumi as they entered the cemetery, and didn’t stop or speak until they were in front of a grave and Iwaizumi kneeled in front of it and carefully placed the flowers at the foot of the tombstone. He kneeled there for a few moments before getting up and walking away, without even looking at Oikawa.

Tooru quickly bowed towards the grave, and followed Iwaizumi, but didn’t speak until they were out of the cemetery grounds.

“Iwaizumi, I-…”

“It’s fine” came the gruff reply before he made out a full sentence and Oikawa frowned.

“No, it’s not. I’m sorry, I didn’t meant to pry”

“Like I said, it’s fine. I should have told you, and I tried to but I just…” Iwaizumi trailed off and looked away, pink dusting his cheeks, more noticeable now that the sun was in the sky. Tooru just hummed in agreement and they walked in silence for a few more minutes, until Oikawa asked:

“I’m sorry again, but if you don’t mind me asking, who was that?” he inquired quietly, all the teasing and childish behavior now gone from his voice.

Iwaizumi looked at him and blinked a few times before answering.

“It was my grandmother. She died a couple years ago, and I always come to see her before a big test in university. The flowers I picked up from your garden where her favorites, though I have no idea what they’re called and I hadn’t seen them since she passed away” Oikawa was stunned, staring and gaping stupidly at Iwaizumi after his explanation, his thoughts too messy to form a coherent sentence, but Iwaizumi didn’t seem to mind, as he had already turned his head away again and was walking without looking his way.

Finally, after a few moments in which Tooru composed his thoughts, his mouth blurted out “Matsumoto aster” he said and Iwaizumi looked at him strangely.

“Come again?” Iwaizumi asked and Tooru felt his cheeks redden.

“The name of the flower, they’re called Matsumoto Aster. They bloom in spring” He answered somehow sheepishly, looking at his shoes. When he finally looked up, Iwaizumi was smiling and he had to blink several times to clear his thoughts.

“Is that so? Well, thank you for telling me” Iwaizumi grinned again before looking away and Tooru used those short seconds to calm his heart.

When they were nearing his house once again, he took a deep breath and said:

“They’re not easy to find in flower shops, since they don’t last much in closed environments, so you can pick up some more from my garden when you come visit again” he said, his cheeks red once again –why was he blushing so much? Did he catch a cold? He should’ve gotten that sweater before going out of his house, after all-. They stopped in front of his house and Iwaizumi was silent for a few seconds.

“Yeah, I’d like that” Tooru looked up and Iwaizumi was smiling again, the same red he felt in his cheeks mirroring in the other boy’s. Oikawa felt his lips stretching into a smile.

“Just remember not to steal flowers from other people’s gardens, not everyone is as nice as I am” Iwaizumi snorted, and Oikawa quickly said “See you then, Iwa-chan”- And before Iwaizumi had time to do anything else but raise an eyebrow at the nickname, he went back into his house and closed the door, smile widening and the red on his cheeks not disappearing.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I'm sorry ≧◡≦  
> Oh my gods, what are titles, I don't think I'll ever know ( ಠ◡ಠ )  
> I should've been writing a paper for tomorrow but instead I did this and I do not regret it all (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
> I might write a second part to this from Iwaizumi's pov if you want!! I got really inspired writing this ( ́ ◕◞ε◟◕`)  
> If you liked this, drop me a kudo and/or a comment to keep me from going back into the hell hole that is writing block  
> Hit me up at tumblr!! come scream with me about Haikyuu!! at nishinoya-senpaai.tumblr.com (^▽^)  
> As always, criticism is very much appreciated!!  
> See you the next time!!~


End file.
